


Meet Me at High Forest

by mysugawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluffy Romance, M/M, Mild Gore, Mystery, Philosophy, Slow Burn, mild violence, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysugawara/pseuds/mysugawara
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is a journalist tasked with investigating the rumors surrounding High Forest Village.  The forest has been rumored to have some strange things in it and it is said to contain magical properties left over from 150 years prior, when magic was still permitted in the land of Terro.  The local Marshall in the area, Sugawara Koushi, seems to be hiding something from Daichi in regards to the forest and seems to not want him to go near it.  Daichi soon realizes that what he thought was going to be a wild goose chase was turning into something very, very real.





	1. Not a Fairytale

The 7:05 train heading to the far-north village of High Forest arrived fifteen minutes late and only just missed colliding with the 7:20 train headed for the huge city of Northwood.  The train even almost missed the platform completely and made the first two cars of the train inaccessible from the ground.  There were three people on the platform with Daichi: an old man carrying an old-fashioned leather suitcase with a black fedora on his head, an old lady carrying a purse that looked way too big to actually have any practical use, and a young man who looked a little young to be travelling by himself, but to Daichi it didn’t matter much.  He had ridden the train as a young boy hundreds of times, unknown to his parents.  They trusted him, so that didn’t even matter either.  He was well behaved.  He almost never broke the rules.  Payed attention in school and studied for all his exams.  A rule follower.  Back then, rules were rules. Following them as an adult proved to be more difficult.  

Finally, after a few minutes, the doors to the train were opened and the four passengers stepped onto the cars and took their seats.  Daichi sat next to a window and made sure that he was on the left side of the car.  That way he could look at the scenery that he read about in his research without the hinderance of trains passing by and blocking the view.  The old woman sat two rows back from him, pulled out a blanket from her gargantuan purse, and immediately fell asleep.  The old man sat at the back of the car, pulled a book from his suitcase, cracked the spine, and began to read from it.  It was a religious text, a tome, or a book that pertained to the worship of magic.  It was amazing that such a primitive religion such as that was still around today.  This was long after The Scholars came to power and all but wiped the prominent wizards from the land.  Worshiping and practicing “magic” was for children.  Not for old, grown men.  As for the young boy, he sat a row ahead of Daichi on the opposite side of the car and stared out the window, much like Daichi himself did.  It didn’t look like the boy had anything with him, not even anything in his pockets.  It was strange that he didn’t have luggage.  Could he live in High Forest Village?  

The conductor came through the door suddenly and asked the passengers for their tickets.  They all presented them and all were punched.  He explained that a cart with cold beverages and hot tea would come down within the hour.  The old lady seemed fairly pleased with that statement, almost as if she had never been on such a train before.  Daichi thought that was standard practice.  

After a few more minutes the train started out of the station, but took a while to gather speed.  It wasn’t long before the scenery started to change.  The soft, rolling hills of the valley changed into rocky foothills, which eventually transitioned into the towering, rocky peaks of the Takahi Mountains.  They gained altitude quickly and Daichi’s ears popped several times with the changing pressure.  Soon small patches of snow could be seen along, and sometimes on, the train tracks.  Daichi hadn’t seen snow in years.  He was from Northwood which, ironically, had no trees left in it and was located fairly close to the warm sea.  It only rained there.  The tall peaks of the mountains still climbed ever higher on either side of the tracks and eventually disappeared into the clouds.  Daichi hadn’t seen anything like it.  

Eventually the cart filled with refreshments came along and Daichi requested some tea.  The lady behind him requested tea as well, the old man requested whiskey, to which the waiter politely declined and explained that alcohol was not served that early in the morning, and the young boy declined the offer of a complimentary beverage.  

In all the time that had passed, none of them spoke a single word to each other.

Daichi was a journalist and needed to gather information about the mysterious High Forest.  People in Northwood had heard all of the rumors, as it does not take much time at all for them to roll down the mountains in a ball of fibs and hyperboles and eventually end up at the doorstep of Daichi’s newspaper firm.  He was a general correspondent.  Also known as, the new guy.  No matter how well you could write and what rank you graduated at, every new member of the local news firm in Northwood had to start out with the same job.  It took you far and wide on wild goose chases, searching for answers to rumors and myths and urban legends.  It was a position to check your sanity.  To sift the gold from the silt.  Checking to see if you could really squeeze a story out of quite literally, nothing.  

That is what Daichi was expecting.  A whole lot of nothing.  Nothing he saw so far gave him any cause to reconsider that expectation.   

He rose from his seat and meandered over to the boy staring out the window.  He cleared his throat and the boy’s head turned and looked at him.  His eyes were slightly annoyed, but his expression was oddly blank.  

“Hello,” Daichi opened, “my name is Sawamura.  I’m a reporter for the Northwood Newspaper.”  He called himself a reporter because it was a more recognizable term.  “Could I ask you a few questions about the High Forest and the village adjacent to it?”

The boy never broke eye contact.  “Certainly,” he said.  “Although, there isn’t much to tell I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine.  Just tell me whatever you can.” 

The boy explained that the village had been established many centuries ago when the wizards and witches still had various clans strewn about the country.  That particular village had once been home to a clan that wanted refuge from the constant fighting of the others and chose to move deep into the mountains.  The secluded village served them well and no other clans found them.  Although, not everyone in the village was happy with how the clan was set up.  There were a few elite wizards in the clan that demanded complete control over everyone in it.  Those who didn’t practice magic or sorcery were not pleased with how they were treated by the prominent wizards of the clan, so they staged a coup.  They eventually ended in somewhat of a draw, the wizards elected to withdraw from the village and find a new home in the High Forest, leaving the villagers to their own practices and beliefs.  In turn the villagers wouldn’t bother the wizards and witches as they practiced their craft deep in the woods.  This understanding still remains today, although most believe the wizards have died off.  Ever since the witches and wizards of the High Forest clan entered those woods, it has been said that the they were immediately enchanted and covered with magical properties, preventing any commoner that didn’t practice magic from ever entering the forest with proper training.  After explaining all of this the boy’s eyes drifted to the window again and he resumed gazing at the scenery as it went passed. 

“Not much to tell?!” Daichi exclaimed.  “It took you a while to tell the entirety of the story!”  

The boy turned from the window again.  “Well, nothing that you could find particularly useful for a man of your profession.  I don’t think your readers like . . . story time, do they?”  

Daichi found the boy’s awareness impressive.  “Yes, you’d be right.  People don’t much like fairy tales in Northwood.”  

The boy seemed to take offense.  “That’s not a fairytale.  It’s what many believe to be the actual history of the village.  You are aware that there were witches and wizards across the country not --”

“Yes, yes I know,” Daichi interrupted.  “Only about a hundred and fifty years ago.  I payed attention in history class.  It seems like you do too.”  

The boy smiled, “I do like my history.”

“That’s good.  It’s important to learn from our past mistakes.  And our victories too.  Thanks for the information, I’m sure it’ll come in handy sometime.”  He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, then turned to head back to his sit.  “Oh wait,” he said suddenly.  “I never caught your name.”

The boy turned from the window once more.  “I am called Sebastian.  Sebastian Hurley.”  

“What a strong name.  Thanks again for the help.”  

 

. . .

 

The sun had already disappeared behind the mountains by the time the train rolled into the train station near High Forest Village.  The air was crisp, but not too cold, and the smell of wild flowers met Daichi’s nose as he got off the train.  He put both his arms above his head to stretch, then reached down to touch his toes.  

“I haven’t been that flexible in years,” the old man with the book said.  Daichi was confused at the sudden remark, but took it as an opportunity to ask him a question.  

“Hey, do you know how I can get into town?  Is there a taxi or coach service?”  

“Taxi service?” the old man scoffed.  “Why would there be a taxi service out here?  This isn’t the city.”  

Daichi ignored the snarkiness due to the man’s age.  “Then how will I get into town?”

The old man turned around.  “Why, by renting a carriage of course.  And you know what?  I know for a fact that there’s somewhere there that would be anxious to meet you.  He is always looking to talk to all you city slickers that come here to ‘investigate the mystery of the forest,’ oohhhhh,” he said mockingly, making a shaking gesture with his hands to his own amusement. 

Daichi smiled a little.  “I’m sure I’d love to meet him too.  He’ll find out pretty quickly that I’m not like most of the others who come here to crack the mystery of the ‘mysterious forest hidden in the woods,’” he copied the man’s tone and gesture.  

“Oh, I already know you’re here,” a voice said smoothly from across the platform.  “When I heard this train was late I figured there’d be something special going on.  Nice to meet you, sir,” he walked over and reached his hand out to Daichi, prompting him to shake it.  “I’m sure you’ll finally be the one to find out the secret of this place,” the man said sarcastically.  


	2. The Marshal

“I’m Sugawara Koushi,” the man said.  “I’m the Marshal around here.  Pleased to meet you.”

The man carried a confidence around him that was apparent in the way that he spoke and carried himself.  He stood up straight in a very militaristic style, yet his face looked calm, welcoming even.  He had a slight smirk on his face, almost as if he was challenging Daichi to respond aggressively.  Daichi gave the man a quick once-over before deciding how he should respond.  

“I’m very pleased to meet you as well, Marshal.  I’m Sawamura Daichi, and I’ve come here to investigate the forest near here.  The rumors that have come out of this little town have been astonishing.”  Daichi gave him a smile.  A smile that signified that he wasn’t to be messed with.  The Marshal got the message.  

“Well, rumors like that do travel pretty far.  I could probably guess the things that you’ve heard, but the trouble is that I don’t really care what you’ve heard.  I know you’ve come down a long ways-- it was a long train ride I’m sure-- but you do have to know that I can assure that there isn’t anything out of the ordinary going on here.  Many have travelled here and have failed to find out anything special about that forest up the hill.  You can if you’d like, but I guarantee you that you’re going to come up short.”  He looked at his watch.  “Well, it’s getting late and I would be a terrible Marshal if I didn’t show you to town before it becomes pitch black in the valley.  Follow me and I’ll show you to the inn.” 

_ The inn?  _ Daichi thought.   _ Who calls a hotel an inn these days? _

They walked out of the train station, which was primarily made of wood with the exception of a stone accent here and there, and walked down to the road just a few feet from the entrance to the station.  The forest crept up to the very edge of the road and was so dense that one could not see a few feet past the edge of it.  Looking behind the train station a massive peak rose up from the ground not a hundred feet from the train tracks and climbed up above the clouds.  Small pine trees grew from the narrow edges in the peaks and Daichi was left wondering how they had gotten there.  He had never seen mountains this big.  The silhouette of the vast mountain range could be seen from Northwood, but he and his family never bothered to take a train or bus to see them up close.  Their sheer size baffled Daichi, as they have done to humans for millennia.  

“We’ll just have to wait here for a few moments,” the Marshal said.  “I already told the driver to be here a few minutes after the train arrived.  I figured it wouldn’t take long.”  

“I’m surprised you knew something was wrong just by how delayed the train was,” Daichi observed.  “You must have a good intuition.”  

“That train has not been late for more than a century, Mr. Sawamura.  I’m not saying that you’re the one that broke that streak, but I’m not ruling out the possibility that fate had something to do with it.”  

“You believe in that stuff?”

“It’s one of the only things I can hold on to up here,” the Marshal said depressingly.  “Sometimes I miss Northwood.  I’m a little envious that you’re living there.”  

Daichi found the Marshal’s willingness to share such a thing to be . . . strange.  He had only just met him, yet he was talking to him like they were well acquainted.  In a span about five minutes, Daichi learned several things about this man:  He was passionate about his job, but obviously wasn’t totally happy with where he was stationed.  It was obvious that he was stationed here, not necessarily against his will, but as a requirement from the government.  Daichi also learned that this man was willing to share personal things about himself on a whim.  He had never met a man willing to do that before.  The men in Northwood were stoic, sarcastic, and aggressive towards anyone that would strike up a conversation about anything other than sports, women, work, or alcohol.  That was one of the things that Daichi did not like about Northwood and his coworkers in general.  This Marshal seemed like the type person that would tell you anything if you gained their trust, but also seemed the kind of person where gaining their trust would prove to be a very difficult task.  He was not stupid; he would put his job before his personal life.  If he even had one.  

“Yeah, Northwood’s alright,” Daichi continued.  “A little bit crowded now that so many people are moving there to get manufacturing jobs.  Traffic is horrible.”  

“Oh really?  I haven’t been to Northwood in over ten years.  It wasn’t that bad when I was there last.  Could it have grown that much?”

“Oh yeah.  Just within the last two years there has been a thirty percent growth in population.  A lot of people are realizing that farming isn’t the height of what they can achieve in life.”  

The Marshal pondered Daichi’s statement.  He looked up at the sky, then down at his boots.  

“You know,” he began, “there’s a lot of people who have been farming here all their lives.  Some of them are some of the most honorable and humble people I’ve ever known.”  Daichi took a glance at the Marshal.  His face was serious, as if he was giving a speech to a crowd of angry villagers.  He was laser focused.  “For generations their families have farmed this land.  Just living their lives without knowledge of most of the outside world.  We don’t even get newspapers delivered out here.  Yet these people know that there are better opportunities out there.  They just choose not to take them.  They like their lives here.  Things are simple.  They farm, hone their crafts, drink, socialize, read a little bit.  The children here have opportunities to get an education from the school we have.  Everyone knows everyone here.  They’re all willing to protect each other.  I’ve never seen such a cohesive group.  That’s something that you’ll never find anywhere else.  You’ll never find a town quite like ours.”  The last few sentences were spoken as if he was describing a long lost lover.  

Daichi kept looking at the Marshal in wonder of what he was saying.   _ He must really love this town,  _ he thought.   _ I’ve never seen someone speak that way about people before.  _

“As usual I’ve said too much,” the Marshal said.  “Forgive me, I . . . get a little carried away sometimes.  You seem like a nice, honorable man.  I don’t think you’re going to bring trouble to this place, so I hope I didn’t rub you the wrong way earlier.”  

“Not at all.  It really sounds like this is quite the place.  I’m excited to see it.”  

The Marshal nodded and resumed looking around the landscape.  Daichi did the same until the carriage arrived, then both of them climbed on board and were soon underway towards High Forest Village.  

 

. . .

 

The carriage ride was awkwardly silent.  It was apparent that the Marshal realized he had said too much, too quick, and thought that his eagerness to express himself was strange to Daichi.  The Marshal was right of course.  The both of them were thinking about their conversation the entire ride up the hill towards the village.  The Marshal knew that he had a job to do and that he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way of that.  He decided that he would push their initial conversation to the back of his mind and forget that it ever happened.  It was the best thing to do.  

Daichi on the other hand, was eager to find out more about the Marshal.   Where he was from in Northwood, what he did before he was stationed here, what he liked to do outside of his work, and other things of the sort.  He was intrigued by his character and the way he carried himself, but he was especially interested in what made him so protective over this little town.  The Marshal’s assurance that there was nothing out of the ordinary in the forest struck Daichi as a defensive move.  As if he was trying to protect the forest from outsiders.  He was eager to investigate this, but figured that it was not the time to ask the Marshal questions, as their first conversation did not go particularly . . . well.  

About twenty minutes later the carriage arrived at High Forest Village.  It was far too dark for Daichi to make out any fine details of any of the buildings, but there wasn’t a building that Daichi could see that was taller than three stories.  He could make out that the houses were mainly built of stone and wood, with brick on the roofs.  Nothing too fancy about the architecture that he could see, but he assumed that he should not pass judgement until daytime where he could see things more clearly.  

The carriage stopped in front of the inn, whose windows were golden from the fires within.  Shouting and loud conversation from inside the inn mingled into a satisfying ensemble of commotion.  A bustle that was all too familiar to Daichi, who came from a big city where all kinds of noises permeated through the streets almost constantly.  It was comforting.  A smile smile crept onto his face.  

“This is our inn,” the Marshal said loudly, having to speak over the loudness of the crowd inside.  “It’s a cute little place, one of the best I’ve seen.  I think you’ll like it.”  A glass broke inside which was followed by a roar of laughter from a number of the patrons.  “I suggest you get some sleep.  I’m sure the trip wasn’t too good to you.  Take care, Mr. Sawamura.”  

“Thank you, Marshal.  You’ve been a big help,” Daichi answered.  

“Don’t worry about it.  It’s my job, after all.  Good night.”  

“Good night.”

Daichi grabbed his luggage from the carriage driver and carried it into the inn.  Immediately the smell of alcohol hit Daichi’s nose as he crossed the threshold.  There were thirty or forty people crammed into the decently small space and all of the seats were occupied, including the bar.  On the far end of the room there was a roaring fireplace stocked with pine wood that gave off a pleasant, homey smell.  The walls of the inn were carved with intricate murals depicting the towering peaks of the mountains and the lush valleys in between them.  Paintings of nature were hung in some places, but not so that they would cover any of the complex carvings that decorated the walls.  A chandelier dominated the vaulted ceiling and gave off a soft yellow glow that made the space even more welcoming.  It was one of the most energetic taverns he had ever been in.  Just the look of it gave him a sense of joy.  The space looked inviting, but he knew he should get to bed so he could start his work in the morning.  

Setting his luggage on the ground, Daichi walked up to the bar to ask the innkeeper about his reservation.  The man gave Daichi his key and pointed him in the direction of his room.  He thanked the man, picked up his luggage, and weaved his way between the tables of drunken men and women and finally made it to the staircase that led to the rooms.  

Up the stairs things immediately got quieter.  The thick wooden walls of the inn absorbed some of the noises that came from the tavern, but they could still be heard if you listened closely enough.  Daichi’s room was just down the hall and to the left.  He inserted his key into the lock, turned it, and opened the door to his room.  

It was a standard room, not much bigger than his own bedroom in his small apartment in Northwood.  On the right side of the room there was a twin bed with a crimson bed spread with a nightstand adjacent, a dresser made of solid pine with dark oak handles, and an old birch rocking chair that sat in the corner across from the dresser.  A table with a candle was next to it, but no lamp.  His window was open and the cool mountain air filled the room.  To Daichi, it was refreshing.  The air in Northwood was far from clean, so it felt good in a place where the air was almost untouched-- at least to Daichi’s knowledge.  

He quickly unpacked his luggage into the dresser and changed into his pajamas.  He took his favorite book from his satchel, lit a candle, and began to read.  After a few minutes he snapped the book shut and snuffed the flame on the candle out.  He hoped he could start his work quickly the next day.  He was eager about what he could find out about the town from the Marshal.  

He fell asleep quickly and entered a deep sleep.  That way he couldn’t hear the footsteps of someone, or something, entering his room and rummaging through his things.  The figure apparently didn’t find what it was looking for, so it departed almost as soon as it had entered.  Daichi barely lifted an eyelid.  


	3. The Alchemist

Daichi woke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window.  Pulling the covers off, he got out of bed and put his arms above his head to stretch.  Glancing out the window, he saw many villagers on the street, some pulling wagons or wheelbarrows, some carrying bags of supplies.  The brash sound of the bustling street mixed with the soft sounds of the mountain birds and wind was oddly calming for Daichi.  The two familiarities combined into something that truly felt like home.  He quickly changed into his spare suit, this one a chocolate brown with a matching tie and black vest.  

His door opened with a creak as he walked out of his bedroom.  He then closed it and proceeded down the stairs.  The cacophony of noises of the previous night were replaced with lone sound of the bartender sweeping the floor.  As Daichi walked down the stairs, the bartender turned and gave Daichi a smile.  

“Did you sleep well, sir?” the bartender asked.  

“I did, thank you for asking.”  Daichi paused for a moment and thought about what he needed to do.  “Could you tell me where I could find the Marshal?”  

“Yes I can,” the bartender responded gleefully.  “Go out this front door here, make a right, and follow the street until you hit the sign that says Marshal.  It’s not two hundred feet from this very spot.”  

“Thank you for the directions.  The room was lovely, by the way.”  

“Oh!  Thank you, kind sir!  I always enjoy getting compliments like that.  

Erm . . .” he paused a moment.  “I don’t think you ever told me how long you would be staying.”

“My apologies.  Is it okay if I make a daily payment on the room?  I’m not sure exactly how long I will be staying.”

“Nonsense, don’t worry about it!  You don’t owe me a thing until you check out!  Your compliment on the room was payment enough for me!”  He gave a soft chuckle.  

Daichi returned a smile.  “Thank you for that.  Now that we’ve been acquainted, could I get your name by chance?”  

“The name’s Charles.  Pretty old fashioned, I know, but it suits an old man like me.”  He gave another wide smile that caused Daichi to give another back to him.  This man had that certain quality that lightened the room no matter the circumstance.  He could make you smile even on your darkest day.  

“Thanks again, Charles,” Daichi concluded, walking out the door of the inn and out into the noisy street.  

In the daylight, Daichi could make out the finer details in the buildings and was surprised to find that their craftsmanship was top notch.  There were elaborate carvings in the stone that made up the walls of most of the buildings, as well as the wood that served as supports for the roofs.  Some carvings depicted swirling mountain winds, others showed the roaring water of the river that flowed past the village.  

Turning right after exiting the inn, Daichi continued down the street and admired the buildings and read the signs posted on them as he passed.  A general store, a farm supply, an alchemist’s shop (who were comparable to doctors in this world, they concocted natural remedies to both common and obscure illnesses), and a library could all be seen as Daichi strolled down the dirt avenue.  The Marshal’s office was located immediately after the library, but looked different than the other buildings.  

The building was taller than the others, but narrower as well.  It was as if initially there was a space between the library and the city hall, but after they were built it was decided that the Marshal’s office should be placed there as well, narrowing the floor plan and instead electing to add a fourth story to the top of it.   It wasn’t made out of the same grey stone and oak that the other buildings were; instead it was made of rich, dark pine wood with black marble on the corners and window sills.  The sign out front was written in two languages, one in the common tongue, the other in the old language, High Speak.  This language was for the most part wiped out in the country, but a few still spoke this ancient language in the remote parts of the land.  

After looking at the building for a bit, Daichi walked up to the large, dark oak door and turned the golden handle.  The door opened with a loud creak, which echoed off of the walls inside.  He stepped through the threshold and immediately the air got warmer and heavier.  

The smell of burning pine wood filled the room caused by the large wood-burning stove in the middle of the room.  Book shelves were covering the walls around the room, some with smaller novels and others with volumes and volumes of encyclopedias and dictionaries, some with titles that Daichi could not read.  Knickknacks sat on top of the book shelves, among them being globes, antique swords, and artifacts from the revolution a hundred years back.  In golden lettering the motto of the Marshals was etched in the wood on the back wall.  It read, “Educate, protect, facilitate, and grow.  Glory to The Scholars.”  

Daichi walked around the room a little bit, examining a book here and there as he made his way through.  

“Quite the collection, isn’t it?” a voice said suddenly, causing Daichi to jump.  He quickly turned around to see the Marshal standing in the doorway leading to the street with a slight smile on his face.  

“Y-yes . . . it is.  I’m sorry, you startled me a bit.  I didn’t notice you standing there.”  

“Oh, I only just got here.”  The Marshal stepped inside and walked to his desk, which was located in the back right corner of the floor.  Daichi gave the Marshal a once over and noticed that the uniform he was wearing was different from the one he wore the previous day.  It was the same charcoal gray color as his previous one, but this one looked little more formal than the last.  He wore a peacoat this time with golden buttons and a white belt that came across right above his waist.  Under this peacoat was a white dress shirt with a black tie.  The tops of the shoulders had embroidered stars on them that matched the color of the peacoat, seemingly representing the eight original Scholars that led the revolution a century ago.  These stars were complimented by golden stitching that contrasted with the dark fabric nicely.  

“Wow,” Daichi whispered under his breath.  He had never seen a man look so good in a uniform before.  

“What was that?” the Marshal responded, who had seemingly heard Daichi say something.    

“Oh!” Daichi exclaimed.  “Oh, nothing.  Nothing at all.”  There was a short, awkward pause.  “I’ve come here to get more information on this town.  Like where to eat, get supplies, some places I could visit that could give more more insight on these rumors; that type of thing.”  

“Alright.  Very well.  Would you like me to show you around?”

Daichi looked surprised.  “Aren’t you busy?”  

“Not at the moment.  I just finished my rounds, won’t need to go out again until afternoon.  I usually have a deputy do this, but since I’m not busy I’d be happy to help.”  

So the two left the office and the Marshal gave Daichi a tour of the town.  Daichi had seen a good bulk of the town while walking down to the Marshal’s office initially, but there were a few more place of interest that weren’t very obvious to Daichi.  There was a small market that sprung up out of seemingly nowhere while the two of them had been conversing in the office and this market, as the Marshal explained, was how most of the townspeople got their food.  They walked through the market a bit and Daichi was amazed at the variety of food they had.  Vegetables, fruit, herbs, spices, fresh poultry, venison, and many, many kinds of squash.  

“What’s with all the squash?” Daichi asked.  

“It’s our most popular crop up here.  It’s easy to grow in these mountains for some reason.  No one really knows why.  That adds to the rumors that this place has magical properties, which of course are false.”  He said the last line with a matter-of-fact tone.  

As they passed each stall the person who was working greeted the Marshal.  It seemed that he was well-liked through the town, contrary to how Daichi felt about Marshals in general.  The Marshals in Northwood were snooty, arrogant, and treated people with little respect.  In this small town, it was the opposite.  This Marshal seemed extremely grounded and didn’t carry an ounce of arrogance with him.  Daichi respected that.  

They exited the marketplace headed in the direction of the inn.  The inn was the first building on the left of the road as you came into High Forest Village, but right before it was a wooden arch that spanned across the road, marking the entrance to the village.  “High Forest Village” was written on both sides of the arch in High Speak, but not in the common tongue.  Walking through the arch they strolled down the road a ways and Daichi could now see the fields of crops that littered the valley.  Fields of rice, cabbage, squash, potatoes, and other vegetables with some livestock scattered here and there.  It was in the middle of growing season, so all of the crops were a deep green color.  Small canals filled with water divided the fields and served as irrigation for the crops that were planted there.  Daichi had never seen such a lush landscape before.  

After admiring the crops for a moment, the two turned back and the Marshal explained where Daichi should go to get some information.  The alchemist was mentioned, along with a few names with no locations that meant absolutely nothing to Daichi.  He felt that the Marshal had helped him enough, however, so he decided that he would ask around to find the locations of the people that were mentioned.  

They walked back through the arch and down the boulevard once more, passing the marketplace on their way back.  

“This town is very pretty,” Daichi said as the got to the town square.  “I’m amazed by the architecture.”  

“Yes, whoever built this place sure knew what they were doing,” the Marshal responded.  

Leaving the square, they continued down the road until they reached the alchemist’s shop.  The Marshal pointed it out to Daichi as they passed.  Some shouting could be heard from inside, along with the sound of water being dumped on something.  The Marshal didn’t seem phased, although he did quicken his pace a little bit.  

“What’s going on in there?” Daichi asked?”

“Trust me when I say this,” the Marshal began.  “You really don’t want to know.  That man is a piece of work.  He’s mischievous, devious, cunning, and not to be trusted.  He’s intelligent and knows how to manipulate people.  When you go to meet him, be careful not to fall for any tricks that he may have up his sleeve.  He won’t hesitate to take advantage of you.”  

Suddenly the door to the alchemist’s shop slammed open and a scruffy looking man came out of the doorway.  He had black bed hair and wore a black tunic with red lacing.  His pants and boots were the same color adding to his suspicious look.  He walked out into the road, wiped some dust off of his shoulder and turned to face Daichi and the Marshal.  

“Marshal!” the man said, who Daichi could only assume to be the alchemist.  “Long time no see Mr. Marshal!”  A sneering smile crept across his face.  He took a couple stepped forwards, then looked at Daichi.  “Ah!  So you’re the newcomer I’ve been hearing about!”  He stepped ever closer, close enough to where Daichi could feel his breath as he uttered his next words.  “What’s a city boy look you doing out here in the boonies?” he said with the same sneering smile.  

Daichi looked at the Marshal as if he were saying, “Can you believe what he’s doing right now?” The Marshal responded by placing his hand on his brow in embarrassment.  

The alchemist looked down at what Daichi was wearing.  “My, my,” he said as he pulled on Daichi’s suit coat, “I haven’t seen a suit this nice in a while.”  He looked into Daichi’s eyes, then placed a finger on his chin.  “It matches your beautiful eyes.”

“That’s enough, Kuroo!” the Marshal shouted as he snatched the alchemist’s hand away from Daichi.  

“Oooo, a little protective over this city boy, aren’t we?”  He laughed.  

The Marshal threw his hand aside.  “I’m doing my job; protecting citizens like this from your antics.”  

“I’m fine.  Really,” Daichi stated, not in the least bit sure whether he was fine or not.  

“Call it whatever you want,” the alchemist began, “but I see a connection between you two.  And you two have only just met.  How intriguing.”  

The Marshal quickly changed the subject.  “This man is here to investigate the rumors of this town and High Forest having magical properties.  He asked me to show him around and to give him input on who he should talk to.  You’re one of those people.”  

“Am I?” the alchemist retorted.  “I thought I wasn’t to be trusted?  I thought that I was mischievous, devious, and cunning?  Why would you recommend me to be the one that tells him about this town?”  

“Because you’re one of the most knowledgeable people in this town.  Whether I like you or not isn’t the question here.”  

The alchemist sneered again.  “Whatever you say . . . Marshal.”  

“Well,” the Marshal said, “I’ll leave you two to it.  Mr. Sawamura, I hope you find the information you’re looking for.  It was a pleasure showing you around.  Good luck with your endeavors.”  He turned on his heels and left, leaving Daichi alone with the alchemist.

“That man doesn’t like me very much, but I promise I’m a nice, lovable person at heart.”  He turned to face Daichi.  “I can give you what you’re looking for, as long as you’re willing to do something for me.”


	4. A Forbidden Ingredient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! Family stuff has kept me busy, but here's the next chapter. Expect the next one soon, if not tomorrow!

“What do I need to do,” Daichi responded.  

“Wow,” the alchemist said, seemingly astonished.  “Right to the point.  I like that.”  He wiped some dust off of his shoulder again.  “Follow me inside.  We don’t need anybody overhearing what we’re talking about.  

Daichi followed the alchemist into his shop.  Once through the door a foul smell met Daichi’s nose and caused him to cover it.  The shop was dusty and looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years.  The stone countertop was covered in stains from various chemicals and concoctions.  The shelves were littered with beakers and jars of different ingredients used in many types of potions.  Daichi spotted several types of plants on one shelf, animal parts on another, and finally minerals and other natural substances on the last shelf.  The interior itself was mostly stone complimented with dark oak wood, much like the rest of the town.    

The alchemist walked behind the counter and rested his arms on top of it.  

“Now,” he said.  “I need you to fetch something for me.”  

“Alright, but I’m not your errand boy.  Does this ‘thing’ have any importance?” Daichi retorted.  

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” the alchemist said.  “Don’t have to get so fiesty with me, young man.”  The alchemist didn’t look a day older than Daichi.  “It’s just an ingredient for one of my concoctions.  Nothing terrible.  Just something that might . . . not be well received by that Marshal.”  

“You want me to fetch an illegal ingredient?”

“No!  It’s not illegal.  Well, it’s not entirely legal either.  At least not in  _ my  _ hands.”  He scoffed.  “Like I said, that Marshal doesn’t like me very much.  He keeps a close eye on me and searches me often.  I guess he has the right to do that because he works for the government, but that doesn’t mean it’s right.  He won’t even think of searching you.  So, if you can get that ingredient for me I can tell you everything you need to know.”  

“Alright.  Where is it, then?”  

“That’s the tricky part,” the alchemist began.  “It’s in High Forest, but not in a real obvious place.  It’s hard to find.  I’d go with you to find it, but the Marshal doesn’t like it when I leave.  And trust me when I say this, he always knows where I am.  It’s like he’s put a spell on me or something.”

After saying this, a pot in the corner of the room sitting atop a stove boiled over, spilling its contents all over the floor.  

“DAMN IT!” the alchemist shouted.  “That damn cauldron is always boiling over.  I have to keep a better eye on it.”  He threw some powder into the cauldron and the liquid inside immediately stopped boiling.  He then grabbed a towel lying nearby and lifted the cauldron off of the stove.  Throwing the towel on the counter, he walked back over to where he previously stood and resumed explaining. 

“Now, where were we.  Oh yes.  The ingredient I’m looking for isn’t easy to find.  It grows in very specific places.”

“Yes, yes,” Daichi interjected.  “But what does it look like?”

“I’ll get to that.  Patience, friend.  Anyways, this plant I’m looking for only grows under a specific tree; that tree only grows near a specific lake, and that lake is in a very specific location.  It’s all very . . . specific.”  He gave a sneer.  

Daichi granted him a small smirk.  “Okay, how do I find this thing and what does it look like?”  

“I’m going to give you very specific directions.  I have collected this plant before, so I know the way.  You have to be very careful to follow my instructions  _ exactly.   _ That way you won’t get lost in those crazy woods.  Now, the plant is pretty easy to spot.  It’s a bright red flower with thorns on the stem.  You can’t miss it.”  

Daichi looked confused.  “That sounds like a rose.  You’re sending me into the woods to find a rose.”  His confusion turned into annoyance.   

“I mean . . . yes,” the alchemist said finally.  “But it’s not just any rose.  This rose only grows in these mountains.  It’s not the same rose that you would buy for your partner at the flower shop in town.  It’s unique to this area, which means it has unique properties as well.  

“Like what?” Daichi inquired.  

“You’ll see when you bring it to me.  It’ll knock your dapper socks off!”  

“Now just tell me where to find it.”

“Alright, alright,” the alchemist said.  “Glad to see you’re so excited.”

“I’m not.  Just trying to get the information I need.”

“Whatever.  I’m going to write these directions down on a piece of parchment.  Do not lose these.  Your very life may depend on it.”

The alchemist wrote some directions down on parchment and handed them to Daichi.  He bid him farewell, then went back to his cauldron.  On his way out, Daichi spotted a photo next to a shelf with a number of other men with similar tunics.  It looked like a class picture.  

Daichi opened the door to the street and was quickly grabbed by the collar and swung into an alleyway.  He collided face to face with the Marshal, their noses pressed up against each other as if they were trapped in a small room.  Daichi blushed and stepped away, straightening his collar in an effort to brush it off.  

The Marshal cleared his throat awkwardly.  “Well, what were you two talking about?”  

Daichi thought about his answer for a while.  If the alchemist was telling the truth, he should avoid telling the marshal about his plans to head into High Forest to retrieve the rose. 

“Nothing really.  He wasn’t that big of a help.”

“Mhmm,” the Marshal hummed, obviously not buying it.  “He offered an exchange didn’t he.”

“No not at all,” Daichi lied.  “He just told me some legends and rumors and sent me on my way.  

“You smell like he used you for one of his experiments,” the Marshal said, crinkling his nose in disgust.  

“Yeah, that shop isn’t the cleanest in the world,” Daichi admitted.  

“Are you sure he didn’t try to ploy you into doing something for him?” the Marshal asked finally.  

“I’m sure.  Don’t worry about me.  I can take care of myself.”  

The Marshal nodded and gave Daichi a look over before leaving.  Daichi let out an exhale as the Marshal turned the corner.  

After leaving the alleyway, Daichi looked up at the sky.  The sun had disappeared behind the mountains causing the air to become cool.  Everything was darker, all except for the bright blue sky above.  The shadow from the peaks combined with the bright sky swallowed all shadows and engulfed the valley into limbo.  It felt like Daichi was in a trance.  

He elected to head back to the hotel for the night.  The day felt short to Daichi because of all the activity squeezed into the day.  He met a very interesting person that day that could very well help him with his endeavors.  

As he arrived at the inn, some of the local townspeople started filtering into the tavern.  There was already quite the buzz inside.  Daichi decided to grab a table and sit down, but not before ordering a drink for himself.  It was a tasty berry mead, the kind that was easy to drink too much of.  Now Daichi could see why everyone was so drunk the night before.  He drank his pint quickly and felt the buzz of the alcohol wash over him.  

Deciding against having another, he set his glass on the table and headed upstairs.  The mead helped Daichi fall asleep fast.  His last thoughts were of the Marshal and their little collision that had that day.  He couldn’t help but recollect the warm feeling that came over him when it happened.  He quickly shook it off and fell into a deep sleep.  

The figure returned again that night, but this time the footsteps were heard.  Daichi woke with a start, but failed to see anything in the room.  Whoever, or whatever, it was, it was gone now.  Daichi slept soundly until morning.  


	5. The Trek to High Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, sorry for not updating in a while. Truth be told my motivation was very low, but now I am back and motivated again. I've outlined more of the story and I'm very happy with how it's going to turn out! This chapter was originally one huge, fat one, but instead I opted to split into to two for no rational reason, other than I thought it was too long? Anyways, I hope you enjoy these next two chapters! I am very excited to write more!

Daichi woke up at the crack of dawn and pondered at what entered his room so early in the morning.  He could have sworn that someone, or something, had entered his room without him knowing it.  Whatever it was, it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.  

He quickly got out of bed and put on a change of clothes.  It wasn’t a suit like he had worn the previous days; today it was a more casual outfit.  He wore a pair of khaki hiking pants (that he bought from a department store in Northwood for an outrageous price) with a dark orange long-sleeve.  He put a black vest over the top for some added warmth.  He figured the higher he went in altitude, the colder it would get.  

After shaving and brushing his teeth, he pulled out the set of instructions the alchemist left him and looked over them carefully.  It looked like the first part of his journey would be a steep hike up the side of a mountain.  After a while, the trail would level off and he would enter High Forest.  The alchemist warned him about not touching any plants that he was unfamiliar with, as there were many plants in the forest that were deathly poisonous.  

Daichi was looking for a rose.  He still couldn’t believe that the alchemist was sending him into the woods to find a rose.  He quickly got over it and began preparing to leave.  He had no idea how long the hike would take him.  After grabbing his notebook, a pen, and a pocket knife that he bought at the same overpriced department store (he figured if he was travelling to a forest it would be useful to have a knife with him), he finally left his room to begin his trek to High Forest.  

The innkeeper greeted him as Daichi stomped down the stairs.  “Where are you headed today, Mr. Sawamura?”

“I’m headed to High Forest to investigate the apparent goings on there.  Should be interesting at the very least.”

The innkeeper frowned.  “I wouldn’t go up there if I were you.  The Marshal doesn’t like it when people go up there.  I don’t think you want to be on bad terms with the Marshal.”

Daichi regretted telling him.  He forgot that High Forest was a place of mystery and that the name carried lots of weight in town.  At least he didn’t tell him that he was really fetching something for the alchemist.  Daichi gathered that the alchemist was a sort of outsider in the town.  He noticed the day before that he didn’t have neighbors on either side of his shop.  That right there told him a lot. 

“I’m a journalist, sir.  Sometimes I have to break some rules to do my job properly.  I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  Daichi paused a moment, then looked the innkeeper straight in the eye.  “Promise me you won’t tell him.”  His tone was serious, commanding even.  

The innkeeper looked taken aback.  “I . . . promise I won’t tell him,” he said with a shaky tone.  

“Good.  My job depends on this story,” Daichi explained.  “I’ll be returning in a few hours.  Have a splendid day!”  The last line was delivered with a forced cheerfulness.  The innkeeper looked flabbergasted; he was taken aback by the journalist’s forcefulness.  

Daichi exited the inn and looked up at the mountains surrounding the valley.  High Forest was north of the village and could be seen from the town square.  Knowing this, Daichi decided to go to the square and try to see where he was travelling to.  

After getting to the square, Daichi looked up again at the mountains, where he could now see most of the peak.  It was covered in tall, thin pine trees and had a lush green hue.  He could hear the faint sound of gushing water from the river close to town; the river that ran off the snowy peaks of the mountains near High Forest.  Water that was cool, clear, and pure.  Or so he was told.  He had water purifying drops with him in case that was a fib.  He was always reluctant to trust things that were based on legends; something that this entire town was based off of.  

He decided to start walking north, passed one of the four gates that guarded each of the four entrances into High Forest Village.  As he passed the grand gate (which was grand in both its size and craftsmanship) he could now see, with no obstructions, the mountain in which he was to climb to get to High Forest.  His eyes widened as he followed the peak up.  There, near the top, the trees got larger, fuller, and lusher.  That was High Forest.  

_ It’s going to take me days to climb to the top!  _ Daichi thought to himself.  Nevertheless, he started his trek to the base of the mountain, which was a hour’s walk away.  

As he crossed the gate’s threshold, he could see the fertile farmland that surrounded the village without hindrance. There were many types of crops growing: potatoes, rice, corn, wheat, squash, cucumbers, and pumpkins.  The fields were spread all around the village and reached all the way to the base of the mountains.  The cool mountain wind that entered south of the valley whipped across the leaves and stalks of the crops, causing them to sway slightly.  The wind made the now green stalks of wheat look like waves on an ocean.  Rays of sunshine turned the colors of the crops vibrant.  

Daichi continued walking along the furrowed dirt road that had been heavily used. The road was completely straight, although it did rise and fall with the rolling hills of the valley.  His footsteps crunched against the fine gravel on the road, a sound that Daichi found to be particularly satisfying.  

After an hour or so, he finally reached the edge of the valley where trees started to litter the landscape.  These trees were small cedars and firs, only about ten feet tall.  As he got closer to the edge of the forest, the tracks that once spanned the road became less visible until they vanished altogether.  Finally the road became less kempt as it eventually transitioned into a trail.  The trees became more dense and taller.  A bright green moss covered the trunks of the trees and the small boulders that littered the landscape.  Ferns poked through the moss in the scattered spots of sunlight that broke through the canopy.  

Quickly the path turned uphill and the climb got difficult.  Daichi had to stop many times to catch his breath, he was not in the best of shape because of his devotion to his schooling, and now, his job.  He had been quite the volleyball player in college, but hadn’t played since.  

The path became more overgrown the further he got up the mountain.  Not many people made it that far.  The shrubs and other plants that grew on either side started to cover the path and Daichi swatted and pushed at them as he walked passed.  Soon the brush was covering the trail and Daichi could barely locate where the trail was heading.  

A few minutes of walking, still uphill, the brush got thinner and thinner, but the trail was nowhere to be found.  He was completely guessing at which way he was headed, not sure if he was ever going to find the trail again.  

_ Why did I ever think that I would be able to find this rose so easily?  _ Daichi thought.   _ I haven’t even been hiking before!  I’m such an idiot!   _

His frustration boiled over when he found himself travelling in circles.  He let out a loud scream of frustration that was immediately absorbed by the abundance of trees around him.  He then found a log to sit on to regain his bearings.  

Looking up at the sky, it seemed to be approaching mid morning.  He had been hiking for a good three hours.  

Daichi knew that he would likely not meet anyone else on the mountain.  Accepting this, he elected to pick a direction and try to reach an overlook where he could look for High Forest Village and hopefully regain his knowledge of where he was.  

His pace quickened and his footsteps became harder.  Soon, he was in a slow jog.  Then a run.  Then to a sprint.  Sweat dripped down his brow.  His breath quickened.  He knew he couldn’t keep that pace up.  He knew it.  Still, he kept going.  

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on his right ankle, causing him to stop and look down.  He must have caught a sharp branch or thorn while he was running.  Stupid.  Stupid stupid!  What was he thinking?!  

He felt lethargic after running for so long.  This time there was no log for him to sit on, so he just sat on the ground.  Soon the outside of his vision grew dark.  The circle around his vision became tighter and tighter.  Was he passing out?  How could that be?  He packed plenty of water and sufficient food?  How . . . could . . . that . . . be . . .

 He went blind . . . his heart rate slowing.  For a few moments he was conscious, he felt afraid.  He wasn’t ready to die . . . not yet.  Not yet.  

He drew in one last breath before losing consciousness; a body lying in the middle of the forest floor.  Only the sound of the birds and mammals of the forest remained.


	6. Unfamiliar Faces, Unfamiliar Surroundings

Daichi arose, slowly, and felt a cold sweat on his brow.  No, not a cold sweat . . . a cool towel?  Yes, it was a cool towel across his forehead.  As his senses returned, he smelled the distinct aroma of burning cedar, a smell that reminded him of the inn in which he resided, and, of course, of the Marshal’s office. 

He opened an eye and looked around the room.  It was a crudely fabricated hut made of shaved fir and cedar branches, with a woven roof made from dried needles, likely from the same branches.  As he opened the other eye, the rest of the room became visible.  It was bigger than he thought.  

Sitting by the far across from Daichi was a man that looked a bit younger than him.  He had dark black hair that was cut short, and his thin, almost emotionless, eyes shown a slight blue hue in the firelight.  

The man quickly noticed that Daichi was awake.  

“You’re awake much earlier than I expected,” he said.  “Most would have taken days to recover from that wound.”

Daichi looked down at the now bandaged cut he acquired on his ankle.  “It was just a cut wasn’t it?”

“No,” the man said seriously.  “It was much worse than that.”  He arose from his cross-legged position.  “You acquired a cut from the thorn of a very poisonous plant.  You should have kept to the trail.  Actually you should not have come up here at all.”  

Daichi sat up and winced slightly.  His entire body was sore.  “What makes you say that?”  

“You’re obviously an outsider.”  His voice didn’t sound young, but his complexion struck Daichi as being a lot younger than himself.  His disinterested tone annoyed Daichi slightly, but he got over it quickly.  The man had probably saved his life after all.  

“You’d be right,” Daichi responded.  “I’m not from around here at all.  Probably wasn’t that hard to tell, was it?”

“Not particularly.  The way you dress gives it away.  You’re probably from Northwood.”

“Correct,”  Daichi paused a moment, then looked the man in the eyes.  “What happened to me?  And who are you?”

“My name is Akaashi.  I was out gathering supplies and I stumbled across your body lying on the ground.  Luckily, you weren’t dead when I found you, so I took you back to this camp and my . . . associate fixed you up.”  

_ Associate?  _ Daichi thought.  “So he’s the one I should thank for fixing me up.  Not that you didn’t do anything, it’s just . . . he’s the one that cured me, right?”

“Yes.  He is quite talented at healing.  Gifted, I would say.” Footsteps were heard outside.  “Here he comes now.  Your opportunity to thank him.”

The door opened and a burly man with spiky black and white hair walked through it.  As his eyes met with Daichi’s his eyes lit up.  

“You’re awake!” he exclaimed excitedly.  He dropped the supplies he gathered where he stood, causing Akaashi to hold his head in his hands with embarrassment.  

He half walked, half skipped to Daichi and introduced himself.  “I’m Bokuto.  I’m the one who healed the wound on your leg.”  He stood there with a big smile across his face and stuck a hand out to Daichi.  

Daichi took his hand and shook it.  “Very nice to meet you, Bokuto.  Thank you very much for healing me.”  He turned to Akaashi.  “Many thanks to you as well, Akaashi.”  

“Welcome to our home!” Bokuto announced.  “It’s not much, but it’s home.”  

“How long have you been living here?” Daichi inquired.  

“Oh gosh,” Bokuto began, “we’ve been here for quite a while.  Just living off of the plants and animals we find up here.  It’s quite peaceful, actually.”  Akaashi nodded in agreement.  “It does get lonely sometimes, when Akaashi goes out and scavenges without me!” It sounded like an accusation.  

Akaashi looked exasperated.  “I don’t do it on purpose, Bokuto.  You’re the one that sleeps in all the time.  There are only so many hours in the day.”  

Bokuto scoffed.  “That is not true and you know it!  You know perfectly well that you could wake me up, but you never do!  Just face it, you don’t like having me around when you forage!”  They sounded like a married couple.  Daichi observed with as neutral of a face as he could muster.  

“Bokuto,” he responded, “there are more important things than this right now.”  He turned to Daichi.  “Like how this man got the idea of climbing the mountain by himself with no guide.”  

“Yeah, where’d you get that idea from,” Bokuto said with a perplexed look on his face.  

“Oh, it was on my own accord,” Daichi answered.  “I came here to investigate all the rumors I’ve been hearing about the forest on the top of this mountain.  Some strange things have been going on, I’ve heard.”  

“Nothing strange happens on this mountain,” Akaashi responded quickly.  Bokuto quickly nodded in agreement, shifting his gaze rapidly from Akaashi to Daichi.  “You’ve heard wrong.”  

“The things I heard were pretty convincing,” Daichi tried again, desperately trying to get the conversation off of the subject.  “Hey, why are you guys living up here anyw-”

“Journalist,” Akaashi interjected.  

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a journalist.  You’re not the first.”  

Daichi gave up.  “Yes, I’m a journalist.  My first assignment is to investigate High Forest.  It’s a thing our firm does to weed out the new guys.  The good ones can make a story out of nothing.  The bad ones, well . . . can’t.”  

Akaashi nodded.  “Why didn’t you get a guide to take you up here?”  

Daichi asked himself that same question.  Why didn’t he get a guide?  

“An alchemist in town said he would give me all the information I would need if I fetched something for him.  I guess I was eager, so I just came up here alone.  I didn’t even think of getting a guide.”  

“Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled.  “I haven’t heard that name in a while!”  

“You know him?” Daichi asked.  

“Of course I do!  We grew up here together!  Akaashi knows him too.”  Akaashi nodded once again.  

“Is he sending me on a wild goose chase?”

“Noooo!” he said dramatically.  “He would never do that.  He may seem sly, but he’s a man of his word.  And he’s not as bad as you think he is.”  Akaashi did not nod in agreement this time.  

Daichi went to stand up, but quickly sat back down and winced in pain.  He was not fully recovered yet.  

“Oh yeah!  I got some herbs to use as medicine to treat that!  After a few hours you should be good to go!”  Bokuto walked back over to the pile of plants that he dropped and picked them up.  He then walked back over to Daichi and grabber a mortar and pestle from a wooden table adjacent.  He pounded some herbs into into smaller pieces, then added water to the concoction.  Letting it sit for a few moments, he moved to a small chest in the corner of the room and removed some bottles from it.  He uncorked the small bottles and put a few drops of each liquid into the bowl.  Finally, he used a wooden rod to stir it together and placed the bowl over the fire.  

While they waited for the potion to come to a boil, Daichi took the opportunity to ask them why they were there in the first place.  

“Nothing that important,” Akaashi answered.  “We just needed to get away.  From society as a whole.  We don’t fit in that well is all.  We’re perfectly fine living up here.”  

“Hmhm, what he said!” Bokuto agreed.  

Daichi sensed that there was more going on, but he elected not to pursue it further.  He didn’t have the energy to.  After a few moments, the potion came to a boil and Bokuto removed it from the flame.  

“I’m gonna cool it down with some water from outside.  Be right back!”  He stood up and went outside.  A few seconds later, he opened the door again and returned.  

_ That was extremely fast, _ Daichi thought.  He glanced over at Akaashi.  He was staring hard at Bokuto and wore a furrowed brow.  Bokuto met his stare.  

“What?” he said.  Akaashi shook his head.  

Bokuto walked over to Daichi and handed him the bowl.  “Drink half, then apply the other half to a bandage.  You should be ready to head out in a few hours.”

“Back down the mountain, of course,” Akaashi added.  

“Why?  I still haven’t found what I’m looking for,” Daichi responded.  

“It is way too dangerous,” Bokuto explained.  “You already cut your foot up.  What if that happens again?  Who knows what kind of things are further up this mountain.  I haven’t been up there in years.  I’m not as familiar with the plants that grow up there as Kuroo is.  I’m not even sure why he sent you up here in the first place.  Seems odd to me.”  

“Regardless, I’m going to try,” Daichi said firmly.  “I’m not going to come this far to return empty handed.  My job depends on this story.  Not only that, but I want to get to the bottom of this.  It seems interesting.”  

“If you say so,” Akaashi relented.  “Please watch your step.  I don’t think your body can take another cut like that.”  

“I’ll show you the trail that you should have been following.  I can teach you how to not lose it as well.  The key is to stop looking at your feet.  There are markings on the trees that help you find where the trail is.  I’ll show you the symbols when you’re ready to go.”  

Bokuto went back into the chest that he grabbed the bottles out of and pulled Daichi’s pack out of it.  He handed it to Daichi, then closed the lid.  

“We’ll wait an hour or two to let you regain your strength.  I’m surprised you healed so fast.  You must be strong.”  

_ Weird,  _ Daichi thought.   _ Both Akaashi and Bokuto were surprised that I healed so fast.  Was it really that much of a miracle?   _

After an hour it was time for Daichi to head out.  Bokuto showed him the symbols that marked the trail (it was a glyph depicting the mountain with swirls of wind around it) and wished him good luck.  Soon Daichi was on his way.  

Another few hours passed and the air felt noticeably cooler to Daichi.  He was glad that he wore his vest.  The trees got a bit thinner as well; the underbrush remained lush and green. 

The smaller cedars and fir trees from before became taller and larger pines were mixed in.  Some of the trunks Daichi couldn’t even put his arms around.  The trail levelled off and the fallen needles from the pines made the ground soft and easy to walk on.  Daichi’s aching feet welcomed the change in terrain.  

A few more minutes passed and the pines got thinner.  More light shone through and it cast dark and defined shadows on the ground, causing there to be vast differences in the temperature of the dark and light spots.  

In one of these clearings, bright red flowers grew.  Daichi immediately noticed the rich, red color and ran over to where they grew.  He was mesmerized by their beauty.  

_ Finally after all of this time, I’ve found what I’m looking for. _

He took his knife from his pocket and sliced a flower off of a plant.  He held it up to the sunlight and admired it’s color.  

Suddenly his body felt cold.  He could no longer move.  Panic set in and his heart rate soared.  Was it the poison again?  Was he going to pass out in the middle of the forest?  Not even his eyes could move.  He stood still, eyes fixated on the beauty of the rose, but yet, he was in a situation that left him panicked and afraid.  

Slowly his vision darkened, much like before.   _ No, not like this,  _ Daichi thought, panicking.   _ I’m not going to die like this.  There’s no way Bokuto and Akaashi can find me in time up here.   _

As he lost consciousness, he could make out muffled voices talking to each other.  One was higher pitched, the other low and growly.  Just before everything went black, Daichi made out one name: Yahaba. 


	7. A Proposal

A dark room greeted Daichi’s eyes as he awoke, cold and shivering from the damp holding cell.  At least, that’s what he perceived it as once he awoke.  He felt bindings on his wrists and ankles tied so tightly that pins and needles coursed through his hands and feet.  

After a while, his eyes adjusted to the darkness.  There were small holes in some places where the walls met the ceiling, which let small beams of light into the room, illuminating it slightly.  He could make out the bars in front of him, but nothing else.  No breathing, no stirring.  He was alone in the dark room.  

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, blinding Daichi.  A man with short-cropped hair entered, holding a staff in one hand and a keyring in the other.  He walked over to Daichi, picking him up by the collar, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked weakly.  His inquiry was met by silence.  Daichi quickly got the message and didn’t inquire further.  

Once they were out of the cell, Daichi got the chance to let his eyes adjust to the bright light of the sun.  He looked around as best he could and found that they were walking through a village in the forest. 

The buildings were rather small for the most part.  They were made from the rich, dark spruce wood from the healthy trees surrounding, and had thatched roofs that were complemented with bright, green moss.  Flowers grew all around; they littered the path where Daichi was carried and grew from flower boxes in the window sills of the buildings.  A rushing stream split the two halves of the village.  Looking upstream, Daichi could see that there was a building that stood out from the others.  It was taller, larger, and had more intricate carvings in the wood.  The stream flowed right under the front door, almost as if the large house was the source of the water.  

As they got closer, the distinct smell of burning wood wafted through the air, as well as the pungent odor of alchemy, which smelled of sulfur and other stenches that Daichi could not name.  

The man carried him up to the door of the large house and finally set him down on his feet.  He cut the bindings on Daichi’s ankles, but not on his wrists.  With a hand still firmly on Daichi’s shoulder, the man opened the large wooden doors and led him inside.  

The doorway opened up to a large room, still made of dark wood, but of a level of craftsmanship that Daichi had never witnessed before.  Every inch of the interior was carved into a design, including the floor which was polished to bright shine.  The stream that could be seen from outside split into two and hugged the walls on either side of the room, and disappeared into the back wall.  

Finally, Daichi could see that at the back of the room there was a raised platform with a wooden chair carved into the shape of intertwining vines.  It was a throne room.  

Suddenly, the man let go of Daichi’s shoulder and pushed him forward.  

“Walk,” he said gruffly.  

Daichi walked forward.  When he was halfway to the throne, a door on the side opened, revealing a man in an elegant robe with lush, brown hair.  The robe was beautifully styled; bright white with turquoise accented in the embroidery.  The man wore a copper circlet with a bright turquoise gem in the center.  

Immediately following him was a more muscular man in an equally elegant outfit, but this one with silver armor plating on the chest and arms.  He wore the same copper circlet as his counterpart.  

The man in the robe sat on his throne while the armored one stayed standing, seemingly guarding him.  He sat with one hand on his chin, the other in his lap.  He visage was serious.  

“I am Lord Tooru,” he said finally.  The man beside him shot him a annoyed look.  Tooru quickly backpedaled, “I mean, I am Oikawa Tooru.  I am the leader of this village.”  He gets up from his throne and looks Daichi in the eye.  “Were you aware that you were trespassing on our land, our garden?” he asked.  

Daichi wore a confused look.  “No,” he started, “I had no idea.  I thought it was just a wild patch of roses.”  

“I would have thought a man of your ability would be to detect our wards,” he explained.  

This confused Daichi further.  He looked around the room, almost searching for an answer in the walls.  “A man of my ability?  What are you talking about?”  

Oikawa’s face turned into a frown.  “Do you know what a ward is?” he asked.  

“I have no idea.”

“What?  How?” he looked taken aback.  He turns and looks at the armor-clad man, who returns a perplexed shrug.  “You possess a great power within you.  A power that scared us when you stepped foot in our garden.  We had to be sure you weren’t trying to hurt us.”  

“Power?  What power?”  

“I do believe you know what I’m talking about.  I should have known you weren’t from around here.  You can tell from what you’re wearing.  What  _ is it  _ that you’re wearing?”  

_ I spent good money on these clothes, _ Daichi thought, trying his hardest to keep his face as neutral as possible.  

“I’m going to give you a proposal,” Oikawa began.  “If you pledge your allegiance to me, I can make you into the best wizard you can be.  I can hone that potential of yours into something that is truly powerful.  You just have give me your loyalty.”  He paused to give Daichi a smile.  “What do you say?”  

Daichi did not like the energy that emanated from the man.  He felt that there was more to him than was immediately apparent.  Hell, he didn’t even know why they had a village hidden in the forest anyways.  They could be criminals.  Fugitives.  Terrorists.  Who knows.  

“I can’t do that.  I have a life to go back to.  Why would I drop everything and swear my loyalty to you?”  

“Because I could keep you locked in that cell for a very, very long time.  I don’t think you’d want that.”  

“No.  I am not giving you my loyalty.”  

Oikawa’s face flashed in anger.  He grabbed Daichi by the collar pulled him closer.

“Did you not hear what I just said?!” he yelled.  “You might not see the light of day if you don’t comply!”  

“Oikawa!” the muscular man shouted.  “Keep your cool!”  

Oikawa released Daichi.  “Kyoutani, take him back to his cell.  We’ll see if another night in that wretched place changes his mind.”  

As he lead Daichi out the door, Daichi couldn’t help but wonder about what just occurred.  Could there really be such a thing as magic?  What was that man talking about?  And why was he so serious about it?  

Daichi continued to think about it as he was locked into his cold, damp cell.  As his mind wandered, he began to think about what was going on back at High Forest Village.   Was the marshal looking for him by now?  Did the alchemist tell him what happened?  He didn’t want the marshal to worry about him.  

After a few hours Daichi could no longer see the beams of light that came through the holes in the walls.  He figured it was after sundown and he should attempt to get some sleep.  

As Daichi drifted to sleep, the door to the cell creaked open.  A figure slipped inside and approached Daichi’s cell.  The figure muttered a few words to himself, which unlocked the door.  Daichi was sound asleep as his bindings were cut.


	8. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Remember, leaving some sort of comment about what you liked about the story is really appreciated! It's further motivation to write! Thank you for supporting me so far.

Daichi woke with a start.  Someone was grabbing him.  

“Who’s there?!” he shouted.  A small hand clasped over his lips to silence him.  

“It’s Sebastian,  Sebastian Hurley,” a young boy’s voice said.  

Sebastian?  What could he be doing here?  Daichi could finally move his hands again.  The room was still pitch dark, so he could not make out where Sebastian was standing.  He could only go off of his voice.  

“Sebastian, what are you doing here?” Daichi asked, genuinely surprised.  

“I live in this village.  I heard about the commotion that happened earlier today.  Then I saw Kyoutani lugging someone up the hill, and I recognized it was you.  You didn’t strike me as the sort of person that was a criminal, so I suspected that Oikawa was up to something.  I don’t think you deserve to be locked up like this,” Sebastian responded.  

Daichi was surprised by the boy’s initiative.  He couldn’t figure out why he would go to such lengths to save Daichi.  He wasn’t anyone special.  He was just a regular journalist.  But maybe he was something more than that.  

Oikawa’s words were still sitting heavy in his mind.  Him possessing the power of magic?  Daichi previously believed that magic wasn’t around anymore.  It was a thing of legend; something reduced to a craft that was casually studied through library books by old men that had way too much time on their hands.  

Daichi’s eyes started to adjust to the darkness.  There was faint light coming through the holes in the walls; a combination of lit torches outside and the bright moon that hung overhead.  He could now make out Sebastian’s figure in the darkness.  

“We should get moving,” Sebastian said urgently.  “Who knows when Kyoutani will be back to check on you.”  

Daichi got up from the floor.  It felt good to be out of his bindings.  He squeezed his fists to alleviate his cramped hands.  Sebastian waved for him to follow.  

He opened the door to the cell and stepped out into the corridor.  Daichi followed him closely, somehow automatically trusting the boy.  Sebastian had to know more than he about how this place was laid out.  

Suddenly, voices could be heard outside.  Daichi recognized the gruff voice of his captor, but not the other one.  It was higher pitched and softer.  

“It’s too bad that you have the job of watching the prisoner,” the higher pitched voice said.  “It’s more boring than anything.”  

“Tell me about it,” Kyoutani answered.  “I better go check on him.”  Their conversation ended and footsteps could be heard heading to the door.  

Instinctively, both Daichi and Sebastian attempted to hide.  They pressed themselves against the wall closest to the door, waiting for the inevitable opening of the creaky wooden door.  

The door opened, and Kyoutani stepped inside.  Daichi felt a sensation come over him that he couldn’t quite explain.  It was a sort of numbness, but without the feeling of coldness.  He looked down at his hands, but nothing met his eyes.  He looked to his left, towards Sebastian, but he couldn’t see him either.  Daichi tried his best to not cry out; he was frightened by this unknown sensation.  

The guard made his way to the cell without noticing Daichi or Sebastian, and looked inside.  He found nothing.  Before he could react, there was a bright flash of light, and before Daichi knew it, the burly guard had fallen on the floor unconscious.  

Immediately the sensation Daichi felt vanished, and he let out a sharp exhale as he realized he had been holding his breath for some time.  

“What . . . was that,” Daichi between deep breaths. 

“I cast a concealing ward,” Sebastian explained.  “Basic stuff.  Hard to detect for those who don’t have proper training.  Obviously Kyoutani hasn’t been trained in spellcraft quite yet.”  

_ That was amazing,  _ Daichi thought.   _ The sheer power these mages hold.    _

“We need to keep moving,” the boy said, interrupting Daichi’s internal dialogue. 

Daichi took a moment to collect himself.  Then, he suddenly remembered:

“My bag!” he exclaimed.  “It has to be here somewhere.”  He found it on a table near the door, luckily with all of his possessions untouched.  

“Let’s go,” Daichi said.  

They both left the prison, turning sharply to the right to follow the river downstream.  Sebastian kept a watchful eye out for guards or anyone else that might be out and about.   They passed many homes as they proceeded down the well-lit path, but Daichi had no time to admire the architecture.  

Once out of the village limits, Sebastian suddenly stopped and turned to Daichi.  

“I’m going to cast a ward to get us past the guards that are posted up ahead,” he said.  

Daichi was ready for the sensation this time.  The same numbness swept over him as before, but was stronger this time.  Daichi could tell that Sebastian was trying his hardest to not get them detected.  It took a moment for Daichi to adjust to the feeling of being under the ward.  He concentrated on his breathing for a moment, closing his eyes to center himself.  

They started moving slowly, and deliberately.  Sebastian took great care to not make noise, and Daichi took this as a sign that the ward only covered up their physical appearance, not their sound as well.  Daichi tried his best to replicate Sebastian’s movements.  As they crept along, the full moon shone down on them, almost guiding them through the dense brush.  After a few minutes of walking, Sebastian stopped again.  

“We should be in the clear, but I’ll keep the ward up just in case.”  

“Hold on,” Daichi added.  “There’s something I need to grab first.”  

Daichi looked around to gain his bearings.  The moon cast a soft, blue light on the forest floor, illuminating it just enough so that Daichi could make out where he was.  In the distance, he could see the clearing in which he found the roses the previous day.  He gestured to Sebastian, telling him that he was going in that direction.  He followed closely with a slightly furrowed brow; obviously concentrating on keeping up the ward.  

After a few feet they reached the small rose grove.  Daichi took his knife from his pack, cut a few roses from the plant, and stuck them in his pack.  

“This is what I came here for,” Daichi explained.  Sebastian nodded.  

“We should get going, I don’t know how much longer I can keep up this ward.”  

They found the path leading from the grove and followed it for a good while.  Finally Sebastian stopped and turned to Daichi.  

“This is where we part ways.  I’ll keep an eye out here to see if we’re being followed.”  

“Thank you so much, Sebastian.  I couldn’t have escaped without your help.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said.  “Like I said, you didn’t deserve to be tied up like that.  Oikawa takes things a little too far sometimes.”  

“Tell me about it,” Daichi said with a half-hearted laugh.  He was rather distraught, considering the amount of things he had gone through in the previous day.  

They said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways.  Daichi was finally alone.  

Suddenly the realization of what transpired over the last day hit Daichi like a train.  His head started to spin, and he had to sit down on a nearby rock to keep from collapsing.  Magic was real.  Mages were real.  It had always seemed like a fairytale to Daichi.  The only magic that he witnessed in his lifetime was the kind that was performed in front of an audience.  The practice of sleight of hand.  Showmanship.  That wasn’t  _ real  _ magic.  What Sebastian did was real magic.  It was unbelievable.  

Thoughts of what he found at the top of this mountain raced through Daichi’s mind.  A secret village, belonging to a man who called himself Lord Tooru.  Was he a mage too?  Daichi assumed so.  Who was his partner?  They wore similar clothing.  Could it be that they ruled together?  Daichi wasn’t at all sure.  

All that Daichi knew was that he found a secret world on top of this mountain.  A world that was unknown to regular, everyday men and women.  The rumors were true.  High Forest was a place of magic.  Real magic.  Daichi was determined to break this story.  People deserved to know the truth about High Forest.  


	9. Safety

After a while of walking on the roughly marked trail, Daichi came to the small hut in which he met Akaashi and Bokuto.  The flickering light of a flame could be seen from outside, which was a rather comforting sight.  Smoke billowed from the tiny chimney at the peak of the roof; filling the air with the distinct smell of peat and damp wood.  He could hear no voices inside as he approached, and he hoped that the two were not sleeping.  

He rapped on the door and waited for a response.  A few seconds later the door open, and the welcoming face of Bokuto looked back at him.  

“Daichi!  You’re back!  But much later than we expected…” Bokuto said, eagerly.  

“Yeah, I ran into some hold ups,” Daichi responded.  

“Why don’t you come inside then,” Bokuto offered.  “You look beat.”  

“Thank you,” Daichi said as he stepped inside.  Akaashi was sat next to the fire, slowly stirring a pot of what Daichi thought to be their dinner.  It smelled of fresh herbs and meat; possibly a soup of some kind.  Akaashi gave a small nod of acknowledgement as Daichi sat down next to the fire across from where he sat.   

“So,” Akaashi began, “how did things go on top of the mountain?”

“As you can probably tell from how long I’ve been gone--not particularly well.”  

“I thought as much.  What was the hold up?”  

“I ran into some...unexpected trouble.”

“Oh yeah?  What kind of trouble?” Akaashi asked, troubled.  

“Apparently there’s this village on top of the mountain,” Daichi began, still debating as to whether or not he should tell the two about the ordeal.  “When I got to the place I was looking for, I passed out shortly afterwards from something unknown.  I woke up a few hours later in an unfamiliar place, but after a few moments I was sure it was a prison cell of some kind.” 

“Oikawa,” Bokuto interjected, in a somewhat bitter tone.  

“You know him?” Daichi asked.  

“Daichi, we were lying to you when we said that nothing ever strange happens on this mountain.”  

_ Well that much is obvious,  _ Daichi thought.  

“I can’t believe he held you there,” Bokuto said in disbelief.  

“I can,” Akaashi added.  “That man doesn’t have a rational bone in his body.  He does rash things like that all the time.”  

“As I was saying,” Daichi continued, “I woke up in that cell, tied up, and not long after I awoke a man came in, slung me on his shoulder, and carried me up to Oikawa’s manor.”  Daichi then recounted the events that transpired from that point, all the way until his parting with Sebastian.  As he finished the story, the expressions of both Akaashi and Bokuto were deadly serious.  

“You escaped from a very dangerous man, Daichi,” Akaashi explained.  “As for the sensation you felt with Sebastian…” Akaashi trailed off.  He shifted his gaze towards Bokuto, who gave a slight nod in response.  “That is what we wizards call a ward.”  

Daichi’s eyes widened.  He had his suspicious, and they were now confirmed.  The entire world of magic that Daichi thought had gone extinct a hundred years ago was real..  Wizards.  In High Forest.  The rumors were true.  Daichi’s heart pounded at the thought of breaking this news to the citizens of Northwood.  Even so, Daichi was still eager to learn more about it and how it affected High Forest.  He mentally prepared himself for the information that Akaashi and Bokuto would no doubt share with him.    

“So you’re a wizard too?” Daichi asked, still in wonder.  

Akaashi let out a sigh.  “Yes I am.  Might as well let you know, considering all of the things you’ve been through.”

“Me too!” Bokuto interjected.   

“Yes, we are both wizards,” said Akaashi.  

“Pretty skilled ones, at that!” Bokuto added.  

“I can’t believe this,” Daichi said, exasperated.  “All this time, magic has still been alive and well, in a place where you’d least expect it.  Or maybe, this is the perfect place for it to hide.”  

“Not many people come out here,” Akaashi explained.  “Or live out here.  It’s remote.  Plenty of space to try new things.  It’s one of the reasons we live up here.”  

“There are plenty of herbs up here too, so I can practice alchemy!” said Bokuto.    

Akaashi nodded in agreement. 

Daichi had to take a minute to process this information.  He thought something was strange about those two; the fact that they were living by themselves up in the forest was a bit puzzling.  They were practicing magic.  That was the reason they wanted to be so isolated.  It all made sense to Daichi now.  

He began to think about what other secrets High Forest held.  Were there any other wizards?  Was magic a common thing to use in High Forest?  If it was, he never noticed it when he was in the village.  The quaint village always had a cozy aura to it, but nothing that Daichi could pinpoint as particularly magic-like.  Sebastian never gave off anything magic-like on the train when he talked to him.  He was seemingly normal.  

_ Normal _ , Daichi thought.  What was normal anymore?  In the course of a few days his entire outlook on the world changed.  Before, through Daichi’s eyes the world was logical.  Things worked a certain way.  There was nothing out of the ordinary.  He’d get on the train, go to work, get done with work, ride the train back, eat, and go to sleep.  A set schedule with almost no changes.  Nothing exciting; everything stayed the same.  Now, these normalities were challenged.  

“Show me,” Daichi said suddenly.  

“Show you what?” Akaashi responded, perplexed.  

“Show me your magic.”  

“What would you like to see?”  

“Anything.”  

Akaashi nodded, then held out a hand to the fire.  His brow furrowed as his concentration grew.  Suddenly, a wave of super-cooled air streamed from his palm, extinguishing the flame, and turning the room dark again.  

A moment later, a bright blue flame erupted from the palm of Bokuto’s hand.  He held it up to his face and gave Daichi a smile.  He couldn’t help smiling back.  Then, Bokuto pointed his palm at the smoldering coals of the fire, and shot a fireball into the wood, igniting it once again.   

“Amazing.”  That was the only word that Daichi could muster.   

“Thanks!” Bokuto said.  “It really is isn’t it?  Well, we should finish cooking our dinner, shouldn’t we, Akaashi?  You’re welcome to join us, Daichi!”  

“No, that’s alright,” Daichi declined.  “I’m not very hungry.”  

“Nonsense,” Bokuto pressed.  “You need to eat something.  I guarantee it will make you feel better!”  

Daichi finally gave in, sensing that he probably wouldn’t win this debate.  He accepted a bowl of the soup from Akaashi, and started eating.  It was beautifully seasoned; the chicken inside was extremely tender, and was marinated in fresh herbs to bring out its flavor.  The broth was made from made from the carcass of the chicken, and many root vegetables were added to it: potatoes, rutabaga, carrots, and parsnips.  

“This is delicious,” Daichi said between spoonfuls.  “Akaashi, you’re an amazing cook!”  

“Don’t look at me,” Akaashi said.  “Bokuto’s the one who put it together.”  Bokuto beamed.  “He’s a great cook.”  

After Daichi finished his bowl, he thanked him for the meal.  Bokuto offered to let Daichi stay until morning, and Daichi gratefully accepted.  He didn’t want to go out in that forest in the dark ever again; hell, he’d rather not go in those woods  _ ever _ if he could help it.  Yet, it was his job to gather more information on High Forest, and of course his curiosity would also make it hard for him to stay away as well.     

Daichi could hardly keep his eyes open.  It had been a stressful day, and nothing seemed better to Daichi than to sleep as long as possible.  He curled up on his bedroll and closed his eyes, and after a few moments, he was asleep.  

Crickets chirped outside, along with the various other noises of insects.  A slight breeze rustled leaves on branches and bushes.  The moon gasted its pale light on the surrounding land, giving it a grey-white hue.  Deep in High Forest, it is discovered that the prisoner that was captured the day before escaped from his cell.  The alarm is raised, and the hunt is on.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! There's gonna be a fun next few chapters coming soon! Stay tuned!


	10. Getting Closer

The sun casted its golden rays on the lush valley as it rose above the mountains to the east.  The farmers in High Forest village have already been up for quite some time preparing to tend to their crops, pull weeds, feed their animals, and of course make breakfast.  Fires were stoked and more wood was added.  Soon smoke could be seen rising from the various houses throughout the village, as well as from the bigger homes closer to the village center.   

As the sun’s rays reached Sugawara Koushi’s window, some found a way through the curtains drew across it, causing the room to light up ever so slightly.  Soon it was enough to coax him out of sleep, as it does every single morning.  If it wasn’t the sun, it was the bustle of the surprisingly busy streets of High Forest Village.  The Marshal climbed out of bed, slipped into his slippers, then walked down to the second floor of the narrow Marshal’s Office.  

He put some wood into the stove and set the teapot on top of it, then sat himself down at the small breakfast nook next to a window that overlooks the main street of the village.  Stray villagers towed heavy carts behind them, and some entered the village with horses with bags of grain and other goods hanging off them.  Some greeted each other as they passed, others kept to themselves.  

Soon the teapot started to hiss and Suga quickly set it aside and replaced it with a cast iron pot.  He melted butter in the pan, then cracked to eggs into it.  The eggs fried quickly, and the bacon followed suit.  Soon breakfast was made, and Suga sat himself back down at the little breakfast nook and enjoyed every bite, just as he did every single day.  

After he finished his breakfast, he trudged back up the stairs and changed into his uniform.  First his black socks, then pants, white under shirt, charcoal gray tie, overcoat, gloves, and lastly his hat.  

As he walked down the stairs for the second time, he started thinking about the journalist he met the day before.  He was awfully curious about the goingson in the forest, and desperately wanted to learn more about it.  Suga didn’t want to tell him anything.  That journalist wouldn’t be able to handle it anyways.  No one would be able to.  The world on that mountain was vastly different from the one where he was from.  

He walked out of the front door of the Marshal’s office and turned towards the center of town.  Some townspeople greeted him as he walked along, and Suga returned another one.  He wasn’t planning on visiting the alchemist until he heard strange noises coming from inside the shop, which prompted him to go inside and investigate.  

When he opened the door, a foul stench reached his nose.  It smelled of acid and rotting flesh, or something equally as disgusting.  Suga immediately covered his nose with his gloved hand.  

“Kuroo!” he shouted.  Shortly after, the alchemist opened the door to his back room, and smoke and water vapor escaped from the doorway.  

“Yes, Marshal,” Kuroo said with a smirk on his face.  

“What the hell are you doing?” Suga asked.  

“Just a little experiment.  Can I not do an experiment in the comfort of my own home?”

“Not if I can smell it from the street!  If I can smell it out there, who knows if they can smell it next door!” Suga exclaimed.  

“All right, all right,” Kuroo relented.  “I’ll try to clean this up as best I can.”  

“Good,” Suga said as he took his hand away from his nose.  “Now, I need to talk to you about your conversation with that journalist yesterday. 

“You mean the good-looking man in the fancy suit?  What about him?”  

“What did you offer him?” Suga pressed.  

“I didn’t offer him anything,” Kuroo responded with a straight face.  

“I know when you’re lying,” Suga said menacingly.  

Kuroo’s face flashed with hesitation.  “I’m...telling the truth,” he said through clenched teeth.  

Suga concentrated harder, focusing all of his energy on the alchemist; trying his hardest to get the information out of him that he needed.  “Tell...me...the truth,” he said with a furrowed brow.  

The alchemist’s face contorted with strain as he tried his best to fight off the Marshal’s mental attacks, but even after his best effort, he couldn’t withstand the Marshal’s sheer willpower.  

“ALRIGHT!” Kuroo shouted as he gave in.  “I sent him to High Forest to fetch me a High Forest Rose!”  

“You did...what?” Suga said slowly.  

“I know you heard what I said.”  

“I told you that ingredient is illegal, didn’t I?”

“Yes...you did.  I’m sorry, Mr. Marshal.”  

“No, I don’t think you are,” Suga responds.  “You’re lucky I’m generous, Kuroo.  This is your second warning.  If I catch you attempting to get your hands on an illegal ingredient again, I’ll throw you in prison.  Got that?” 

“Y-yes,” the alchemist responded.  

“Where is he now?” Suga asked.  

“I-I don’t know.”  

“Huh?”

“I don’t know.”  

“He didn’t come back yesterday?”

“No.  In fact, I was just about to go and look for h-”

Before Kuroo could finish his sentence, the Marshal turned around and sprinted out of his shop, slamming the door behind him.  The journalist hadn’t come back?  How could that be?  He should have been back by now.  No, it couldn’t be.  Not him.  Not now.  He thought that man was out of his hair forever.  It couldn’t be him.  Could it? 

He first stopped at the inn where the journalist is staying.  He frantically asked the innkeeper if he had seen the journalist recently, and he responded that he had not seen the man since early in the morning the day before.  Panic set in as Suga left the inn and goes from person to person; hearing the same responses time after time.  

“Nope, haven’t seen him.”

“I haven’t heard of a journalist being here.”

“Who is he?”

The journalist had only just arrived at High Forest, and now he was gone.  Just like that.  It was Suga’s responsibility to keep the people in the village safe—visitors included.  He felt especially responsible for Daichi’s disappearance, and wanted nothing more to see that man home safe.  He needed to find that journalist.  Mr. Sawamura.  Daichi.  

Suga was familiar with the path to High Forest.  He made the trip at least once a month for various reasons.  Meditation.  Practice.  Scouting.  It was a private place that he could practice the powers that would scare those he didn’t know of its existence.  Suga did a fantastic job of keeping it a secret—only a few citizens in the village knew he had the power of magic at his disposal.  

As he passed through the village gate, anxiety was the only thing he felt.  Knowing what power laid upon that mountain, Suga feared the worse.  Still, he kept on; putting one foot after another.  That alchemist would pay for what he did.  

 

. . .

 

Daichi woke to the sound of a boiling teapot the next morning, as well as the welcoming smell of breakfast being cooked upon the fire.  This time it was Akaashi cooking the meal, which showed Daichi that the pair shared some of the duties around their quaint hut in the middle of the forest.  After noticing that Daichi had awoken, Akaashi greeted him.  

Daichi stretched and returned the greeting.  Rays of sunlight peaked through holes in the thatched roof and walls, which lit the room enough to where Daichi could get a good luck at his surroundings.  Now that he wasn’t pressed to keep moving, he could finally take a breath and take in his surroundings.  

There wasn’t much in the hut; it was round with a fire pit in the middle, with makeshift log-seats surrounding it.  A wooden stand sat above the fire where Akaashi was currently cooking.  Crude chests and cabinets were strewn about the room; likely where Bokuto kept his alchemy ingredients.  Despite its slightly dilapidated look, the hut was actually quite homely.  The warm glow of the fire helped this fact, however.  

“Did you sleep alright?” Akaashi asked.  

“Yeah,” Daichi answered.  “Just alright.”  

“You were in desperate need of it.  It was a long night.”  

“Sure was.”  

Bokuto entered the room with a bundle of firewood in his arms.  He quickly spotted Daichi and wished him a cheerful good morning.  

“So...uh,” Bokuto trailed off, “I don’t think we ever caught your name.”  

“Oh!  I’m sorry!” Daichi exclaimed.  “My name is Sawamura Daichi.  Pleased to meet you...I guess for the second time now.  

“No worries!  So, Mr. Sawamura, when do you think you’ll be heading back to the village?”

“As soon as possible.  I need to break this story as soon as I can.”  

Bokuto looked perplexed.  “What story?” he asked.  

“The story about what is really going on on this mountain.”  

“Daichi,” Akaashi said suddenly.  “I don’t think you understand our situation.”  He got up from his position cooking by the fire, then walked up to Daichi. “We’re up here for a reason.  Oikawa is up here for a reason.  If the government knew we were here…” 

“We’d be captured.  They’d arrest us,” Bokuto added.  

“Yes,” Akaashi resumed, “it would not be good.  The actual practice of magic is outlawed in this country, but those who have the gift are immediately sent off to work for the government.  They are closely supervised.  Bokuto and I wanted no part of that.  So we came out here.  A place where we could be ourselves.  We could have our own lifestyle, make our own choices, and practice what we want.  If you break that story, we could lose all of that.”  

Daichi didn’t consider that angle; after all, he’d only known that they were wizards for a short amount of time.  Still, he felt guilty for not considering their point of view in the matter.  He weighed his options.  There were a few possibilities.  Firstly, he could break the story truthfully, but risk Bokuto and Akaashi’s lifestyles in the process.  Another option would be to fib, but keep some elements of the story truthful.  As he thought more about this, it occurred to him that this story, even if told truthfully, would sound like a fantasy to anyone who read it.  Who would believe that there was still magic being practiced in a remote part of the country?  Most people didn’t believe in magic anymore.  

Then there was the issue of the government.  They wouldn’t be too happy about him publishing this story, considering they opposed the unsupervised practice of magic.  The story would undermine their perceived control on magic practice.  

“It seems I’ve reached a moral dilemma,” Daichi said after a few minutes of thinking.  

“I won’t try to persuade you,” Akaashi said.  “You look like a man that can make decisions for himself.  I just hope you make the right one.”  And with that he resumed his cooking, almost as if the conversation never happened.  Daichi sat and looked at the dancing flames of the fire.  The situation was heavier than he expected.  

Suddenly, a shrill whistle—comparable to a bird call—escaped Bokuto’s lips.  Akaashi stiffened and snapped his gaze to Bokuto, who gave a gesture towards the door.  Akaashi quickly got up from his seat, grabbed Daichi by the shoulder, and led him to the side of the small hut to where Bokuto’s chest of ingredients laid.  

Akaashi reached into the chest, pulled out the crates and bags of ingredients, then pulled a hidden lever on the bottom of the chest.  As he pulled, the bottom of the chest opened, exposing steep stairs that looked to lead into a small cellar.  

 A bright light emerged from Akaashi’s hands, then he he threw it, much like one would throw any tangible object, into the cellar.  It acted much like a torch and lit the space below.  

By now Daichi knew what was happening, and quickly, but as quiet as he could, descended the old wooden stairway to the cellar below.  Akaashi promptly closed the door behind him.  Daichi could hear muffled noises from above: first the sound of Akaashi returning the ingredients to Bokuto’s chest, then the sound of items being repositioned, then finally an aggressive rapping on the hut door.  

It suddenly hit him— the hut was well hidden, and it was unlikely that a passerby would notice it.  There had to be somebody that knew where they were hiding...but who?  Daichi strained his ears, but couldn’t make out any conversation.  He prayed that it wasn’t his captors coming to return him to that dark, wet old cell.  


End file.
